In the spirit of things
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Post finale. Korra and Asami are up to interesting things.


Hello anyone. This is really my first fanfic for this show. And I really didn't think that this would be canon. I really never thought it would go so far as that. This is a great thing, honestly. And it's really makes Legend of Korra so much more special to me.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the other end of the portal, Asami was more than nervous. Wanting something is much more safter then having. She knew after what happened with vaatu and the influsion with that dark spirit, that they are dark sides to this plane. What little she remembered Korra telling her of the first avatar remain in her thoughts. Though it has been over 1000 years, so many factors could change.<p>

She squeezed Korra's hand a bit tighter, confirming that she isn't alone. And, if they happened to encounter a unfriendly spirit, they are both more than a match for it.

"What do you think?" Korra said, gesturing her free hand over the field of flowers they've arrived in.

"It's all so.." Asami tried to find the right words for the surreal sight. "_Beautiful_."

"You said it." Asami turned back to Korra, locked in each other's gaze. Korra looked back at the field. "We should try and explore. Maybe see if there's any food." Korra started to walk forwards, breaking their hands from one another.

"Oh, I brought enough for three days." Asami pointed at her backpack. She even made sure to bring enough water for the both of them.

"Well, there's always something new to try." Korra wrapped her arms around herself. She widen her eyes as she realized how her words could be taken. "Not cooking the spirits! I didn't mean that! Did I mentioned the time when I met Iroh?"

Asami sorta understood her nervousness, it has been years since they had a chance to spend a night by themselves. Though, given everything with Kuvira, they had to spend almost every waking hour striving to protect Republic city. She's the same. "Korra, it's fine. I knew what you meant. I'm hoping to try new things myself on this trip." Asami held out her hand, hoping that Korra understands why she's trying to imply.

She grabbed her hand, moving closer to her. "I'm sorry, it's been a while, just not being able to... to feel normal."

Asami surprised her by shifting her arm over Korra's, enough for her to be close enough to whisper in her ear. "It's alright. Besides, I don't think having a vacation here constitutes as normal." Asami looked around at the field of flowers, glowing brightly. Something that, when they had first arrived, hadn't happened.

To Asami's confusion, Korra blushed as she also saw the flowers glowing. "Does that happen a lot?" Asami asked.

"The spirit world is very sensitive to everyone's emotions... _especially_ the avatar's."

Asami raised her eyebrows. "Interesting... Shall we go explore?"

Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder, just to see what it would feel like. "We shall!"

Korra started to walk as Asami, locked together, walked in time with her. "What's so special about your first meeting with General Iroh?" Asami wondered why she would mentioned the tall, dark haired firebender, as a distraction. Maybe Korra really has a type.

"Not him, His great-great uncle." Korra clarified. "I met him here, in the spirit world!"

Asami felt relief at her words. "That's amazing! But, he turned into a spirit?"

"It's a long story."

"I think we have more than enough time to ourselves." Asami didn't realized how low her voice was being, but it's had the unintended effect of Korra pulling herself closer to Asami. Asami didn't mind it at all.

* * *

><p>Korra absent mindedly played with Asami's hair, as they both looked up, memorized by the array of colors in the night sky, green and blue being the most prominent. Two rays of light mingling close to each other.<p>

She never thought that a field of cherry blossoms would be so comfortable to lie down in. It might also be because of a certain person using her arm as a pillow.

"Did you feel the ground move?" Asami asked.

"I think everyone around here did." She closed her eyes, slightly wishing that she could not be embarrassed that maybe a good chunk of the area might have felt her happiness, more than an hour's worth. But considering that she was thinking of taking Asami to meet Iroh, she can't help it.

"_And_?"

"And.. I wanted to have our first be something special, just the two of us! Like in those romantic movers!"

"Korra, a first is never perfect. It's only the first step of something amazing. Though, If this isn't perfect, It's very close to it."

"_Right_, right. We should just enjoy our time here. Free from worries.."

Asami hummed, enjoying the cold air on her skin. "Free from... Everything else."

Korra couldn't help the blush forming on her cheek as she noticed how the cold air effected her. And herself, partly. "How does it feel? Being here?" She clarified.

"It was beyond what I thought it would be."

"Like in a good way?"

"Yeah. Really good way. As firsts go, this was a great first!" Asami felt like a headache that she would get when she would get one of those rare Air bison rides. But the ache part of it hasn't appeared. Only the feeling that she's soaring high above the clouds.

Korra couldn't help but feel relief at her words. "I haven't, you know... Practiced with anyone -"

"Korra," Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "It's fine. Very more than fine. You know... We should try for an encore, if that dodo bunny doesn't come back with some friends."

"Yeah... " She stretched her limbs. "I think I will never get tired of this."

"I was hoping not. Because," Asami turned over, her elbows crushing the flowers below them, as she shifted herself to be as close to Korra as she could. "I think we're just getting started."

Korra breathed as she tucked Asami's hair behind her ear. She doesn't want to ruin the moment by gagging on her hair. " Let's go for that encore." Korra's mouth parted as Asami's moved closer to her.

* * *

><p>Okay, I might do a follow up later on, in February, in only to coinside with this tradition thing I do for Valentine's day.<p> 


End file.
